


Make Me Feel Better

by Sweatypuppy



Series: WWE Sparkleverse Minifics [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweatypuppy/pseuds/Sweatypuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minific that was written when I was on the verge of a full-out panic attack one day. I wrote Stardust trying to calm me down to help with it. It worked. :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Feel Better

I wasn't in very good shape at all.

Twisted ankle, busted lip, quite a few bruises, probably a black eye... But I was shaking. And I could barely breathe. And I felt a little like I could puke at any minute.

Point is, I felt terrible.

I sat backstage, chin sitting atop my knees and arms covering my face, on one of those foldout metal chairs we always had lying around. Literally everywhere. Why'd we have so many chairs...?

I felt a gentle hand try to push one of my knees down. "That won't make you feel any better." A quiet, familiar voice. Stardust.

I peeked up over my arms, a little surprised at how quiet he managed to make his voice. He had this sweet smile across his face, too.

I let out a shaky sigh, nodding a bit and slowly lowering my feet to the floor, hands latched onto my arms and staring at my feet. My gaze was averted to his eyes, when he kneeled down in front of me. Blue eyes. More of a pleasant sight than those red ones.

"Wanna know what Goldust does to help me when I'm like this?" He spoke quietly, poking my nose to punctuate his sentence and making me crack a small smile. I nodded again, swallowing and blinking back tears.

Then he stood, sauntering behind me and trailing his fingers over my shoulders. I watched as his hands disappeared, and a moment later, his gloves fell into my lap. I took them, smiling a bit and leaning back as I slipped them on. They were so warm...

And so were his hands! He rubbed at my shoulders, digging his thumbs into the skin and kissing my head softly. I tilted my head back, making him chuckle since I only reached his stomach, and closed my eyes.

"Good?" I hummed approvingly in response, widening his smile. "Good. Glad that works for you... Hold on." His fingers glided up my neck, making me shiver. He chuckled quietly at my reaction, then ran his fingers through my hair slowly. "This part works better with you, cause you've got more hair than me..."

Seemed like his brother treated him like a cat whenever he got tense like I was. Pet him until he starts to purr. I probably would've been, if I knew how, because it felt amazing. Why don't people do that normally? Have you ever had someone run their hands through your hair? Cause it's awesome.

He stopped for a moment to plant a kiss on my head, walking back around me to press our foreheads together, his hands on my cheeks. "Now, there's one last part."

I smiled, closing my eyes and leaning forward, hoping I might be able to melt into him and never leave this state of calmness again. "And what's that...?"

"What's your favorite flavor of ice cream?"


End file.
